sóra hanashí
by nebelfeder
Summary: Sairo zieht neu nach Japan, weil ihre Mutter einen reichen Unternehmer heiratet. Erst gefällt ihr das leben nicht, doch dann trifft sie bei einer Erkundungs-Tour auf eine Unterweltkreatur. Diese ist auf der jagt nach jemandem… SairoxAtemu
1. Umzug,neues Leben und seltsame Kreaturen

Sairo´s PVO

Sairo´s PVO

Genervt schaute ich aus dem Autofenster, eigentlich müsste ich mich freuen:

Mama hatte endlich geheiratet und ich würde nun die Tochter eines superreichen Unternehmers sein, wir würden jetzt in einer riesigen Villa leben und ich würde jeden Wunsch erfüllt bekommen.

Aber irgendwas störte mich andrer ganzen Sache, aber was nur.

Vielleicht war es ja der Gedanke das Mama wollte das ich Aron, mein neuer Vater, „Papa" nenne. Ich versuchte mir einzureden dass es das war.

Dann riss Mama mich aus meinen Gedanken:"Sariro, höhr auf zu träumen! Wir sind da."

Zum ersten mal schaute ich aus dem Fenster und registrierte was da zusehen war.

Das „Haus", wie Aron es nannte, war für mich eine riesige Villa…

2 Wochen später

In zwischen hatte ich mich an dieses Luxus leben gewöhnt, aber langsam ahnte warum ich so ein seltsames Gefühl gehabt hatte. Ich hatte wohl geahnt wie einsam das seien würde, Mama und Aron sind immer nur mit arbeit beschäftigt, Mama ist die Sekretärin von Aron, und deswegen auch nie da.

Aber ich hab mir vorgenommen die Gegend zu erkunden, vielleicht ist in der nähe ein Dorf oder so, die Villa liegt ziemlich abgelegen in den bergen nahe Tokio.

Also schnappe ich mir mein Fahrrad, ich radle Ewigkeiten durch die Gegend und bewundere die Landschaft. Ich bin Deutschland geboren und bis vor einem halben Jahr konnte ich nicht mal erahnen das jemals hier her kommen würde. Doch dann bekam Mama den Job als Sekretärin von Aron damit begann das dann ja alles.

Plötzlichriss ein seltsames Bild mich aus meinen Erinnerungen, ein seltsames schwarzes, strubbliges, wolfartiges Wesen jagte durch das Dickichtes des Waldes der vor mir lag. Die Neugier packte mich, ich legte mein Fahrrad am Wegrand ab und schlich dem wesen nach.

Als ich es fand schien es irgendwas oder besser irgendwen in die falle gerieben zu haben.

Jedenfalls stand es vor einem Baum mit erhobener Pranke, der Waldboden war voller blut, irgendwie gruselig.

Als ich genauer hinschaute war es ein Junge, in ganz weißen Klamotten die ziemlich in blut getränkt waren seine haare waren schwarz und ziemlich wuschlig, seine Ponysträhnen waren blond das sah sehr lustig aus. Ich musste ihm irgendwie helfen, ich nahm meinen mut zusammen, packte einen Stein und schmiss ihn zu dem Vieh.

Es drehte sich zu mir, das blut in meinen Adern gefror, so eine angst hatte ich noch nie

Irgendwie löste ich mich aus der starre die mich gefangen hielt und rannte so schnell ich konnte das Monster verfolgte mich, wir aus dem Wald heraus kamen stolperte ich, im Wald war es so dunkel gewesen das mich das licht im ‚Freien' blendete, ich drehte mich zu dem Monster das einen schrecklichen schrei von sich gab, es zerschmolz in dem Sonnenlicht.

Einige Minuten blieb ich geschockt sitzen, dann stand ich auf und rannte zu dem jungen ich wollte ich helfen…


	2. Erwachen

Atemu´s PVO

Atemu´s PVO

Nur verschwommen erinnerte ich mich an das was geschehen war:

Genau, dieser Unterweltlere hat mich verfolgt.

In diesem Moment durch fuhr mich ein schrecklicher schmerz, zuerst war ich mir nicht so sicher warum das so war, doch dann erinnerte ich mich düster an die Verletzungen die der Unterweltler zugefügt hatte.

Genau er hatte mich in die enge getrieben, dann wurde alles schwarz, was war nur passiert?

Hatte mir jemand geholfen oder hatte mich der Unterweltler doch erwischt?

Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen, zuerst war alles ziemlich verschwommen. Erst nach wenigen Minuten schärfte sich das bild…

Sairo´s PVO

Drei Tage war es nun her, dass ich im nahe gelegenen Wald diesen Jungen vor einer Art Unterweltler gerettet hatte.

Wie sich heraus stellte war er wohl ein Engel, jeden falls hatte er Engelsflügel. Drei Tage lang war er nun schon bewusstlos. Mal wieder komplett in Gedanken versunken, ging ich zu ‚seinem' Zimmer...

Atemu´s PVO

Immer noch etwas benommen sah ich mich um, plötzlich kam jemand ins Zimmer.

Ein Mädchen, sie schien sich zufreuen: " Schön das du wieder aufgewacht bist!"

Hatte sie mich gerettet, aber wie? Ich meine ein Mensch wird doch wohl kaum so ein Vieh besiegen können.

Ich hoffe doch…das sie nicht mitbekommen hat, dass ich ein Engel bin.

Laut meinem Vater könnte das große Probleme geben, ich hatte absolut keine Lust auf dem Seziertisch zulanden.

Bitte lass sie es nicht…

Sairo´s PVO

Er schien etwas durch einander zu sein .

„Ich bin Sairo und du? Wer oder besser noch WAS bist du eigentlich?"

Fragte ich neugierig. Er schaute mich ziemlich entgeistert an, in seinen Augen konnte man genau lesen: ertappt

Ich verkniff mir das grinsen, der Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu komisch.

„…ähm...", mehr brachte er nicht heraus.

--

Sorry, ich weis dass das kapi wieder so kurz ist. Ich hoffe es ist trotzdem gut geworden,

schreibt doch man en paar Kommentare, ja?!


	3. Komunikation

Atemu´s PVO

Atemu´s PVO

Nur verschwommen erinnerte ich mich an das was geschehen war:

Genau, dieser Unterweltlere hat mich verfolgt.

In diesem Moment durch fur mich ein schrecklicher schmerz, zuerst war ich mir nicht so sicher warum das so war, doch dann erinnete ich mich düster an die verletzungen die der Unterweltler zugefügt hatte.

Genau er hatte mich in die enge getrieben, dann wurde alles schwarz, was war nur passiert?

Hatte mir jemand geholfen oder hatte mich der Unterweltler doch erwischt?

Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine augen, zuerst war alles ziemlich verschwommen. Erst nach wenigen minuten schärfte sich das bild…

Sairo´s PVO

Drei Tage war es nun her, dass ich im nahe gelegenden Wald diesen Jungen vor einer Art Unterweltler gerettet hatte.

Wie sich herraus stellte war er wohl ein Engel, jeden fals hatte er Engelsflügel. Drei Tage lang war er nun schon bewustlos. Mal wieder komplett in gedanken versunken, ging ich zu ‚seinem' Zimmer...

Atemu´s PVO

Immer noch etwas benommen sah ich mich um. Plötzlich kam jemand ins Zimmer.

Ein Mädchen, sie schien sich zufreuen:" Schön das du wieder aufgewacht bist!"

Hatte sie mich gerettet, aber wie? Tausend Fragen schossen mir durch dem Kopf…


	4. Sterne

Atemu´s PVO

Atemu´s PVO

Sie weißes, was mach ich jetzt nur, dass war der einzige Gedanke den ich gerade fassen konnte.

„..äh, naja ähm…"mehr brachte ich zu meiner Verteidigung nicht heraus. Sie hatte mich eiskalt erwischt. Was sollte ich jetzt machen?

„Wenn du mir schon nicht sagen willst wer du bist, dann erklär mir wenigstens was fürn Ding das war das dich da angegriffen hat.", es klang als würde sie mir das als ‚Angebot' unterbreiten.

Naja, wie es aus sieht hat sie mich gerettet, also werde ich ihr wohl Rechenschaft schuldig sein. Dieser Gedanke gefiel mir zwar überhaupt nicht , aber was blieb mir anderes übrig.

Ich atmete tief durch, es kostete mich echt Überwindung einem Menschen, der nach allem was ich je geröhrt hatte fast noch schlimmer waren als ein Teufel, zu vertrauen und mit ihm überhaupt zu reden.

„Das war ein Unterweltler"…

Sariro´s PVO

Oh, er hatte endlich mal was gesagt. Naja, das half mir zwar nicht weiter da ich keine Ahnung hatte was das für ein Vieh war.

Aber ich hatte ihn zum reden gekriegt. Es kam mir so vor als würde irgendwas ihn davon abhalten mit mir zureden, hatte ich was Falsches gesagt?

Noch immer stand ich im Türrahmen, doch nun ging ich vorsichtig zu ihm hin.

Ich setzte mich neben ihm auf das bett.

Vorsichtig fragte ich: „Und weiter? Ich meine wer bist du den nun? Was wollte das ding von dir?"

Mir vielen gerade noch tausend fragen ein, aber wehre schon froh wenn er mir diese beantworten würde.

Atemu´s PVO

Sie setzt sich neben mich, sie stellte mir noch eine frage, aber sehr leise und vorsichtig.

Es schien mir so als hätte sie bedenken dabei, wahrscheinlich weil ich nur so zaghaft geantwortet hatte.

Vielleicht hatte Vater ja Unrecht, sie schien mir doch gar nicht so gemein zu sein.

Also begann ich ihr alles zu erklären:

„also ich heiße Atemu,

warum das Vieh hinter mir her war, kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Ich hab keine Ahnung was der von mir wollte", das war jetzt zwar etwas gelogen, aber naja, "was willst du noch wissen?"

die Sache mit dem was ich denn bin hatte ich einfach mal ausgelassen.

Ich hoffte einfach sie würde es ganz schnell vergessen.

Sairo´s PVO

Atemu, so heißt er also…

--

so hier ist ne kleine Überarbeitung von kapi2 das nächste ist in Arbeit, müsst spätestens morgen fertig sein, aber wer weis wann´s freigeschaltet wird .-


	5. das Funkeln der Sterne

Sairo´s PVO

Atemu war jetzt schon ein paar Tage bei mir und eigentlich müsste man doch meinen das wir inzwischen sowas wie freunde sein müssten. Aber er benahm sich immer noch so abweisend.

Ich saß auf der Terrasse und träumte vor mich hin, Atemu saß auf dem Terrassengeländer und starrte in den Himmel. Ich fragte mich was ihn beschäftigte.

Naja, der Sternen himmel ist ja auch ziemlich beeindruckt, wie oft habe ich mich schon in seinen weiten verlaufen. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur von ihm begeistert. Ich war mir immer noch nicht sicher ob er nun ein Mensch ist oder nicht.

Atemu´s PVO

Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher wie lange ich schon hier saß und in den Sternenhimmel sah, er war das einzige das mich an mein zuhause erinnerte.

Er sieht von hier fast so aus wie zuhause, das war der einzige Gedanke den ich fasste. Doch ich kann nicht zurück. Der große Rat, der im Himmelsreich das Sagen hat, hatte mich nun mal verbannt. Ich wollte ja nicht freiwillig gehen, da haben sie mir den Unterweltler auf den hals gehetzt.

Sairo hatte mich gerettet und mich bei sich aufgenommen. Bis jetzt hatten mir immer alle eingeredet das Menschen böse sein, nur weil ich daran gezweifelt habe das das für alle Menschen gilt hatte ich den ganzen Ärger.

Nun war ich mir aber sicher Menschen waren nicht nur böse, ich saute zu Sairo hinüber: Ich sollte langsam anfangen ihr etwas zu vertrauen…

Sairo´s PVO

Er wand sich ab von den Sternen und sah zu mir herüber, zu erstem Mal sah ich ihn lächel. Ich grinste zurück. „Atemu, erzählst du mir irgendwann mal wo du eigentlich her kommst und was du nun bist?", nur leise fragte ich in die Nacht hinein, ich wollte nicht zu sehr in der offenen Wunde herum stochern. Es kam mir so vor als wäre dies eine offene wund, in seinem Herzen…

Atemu´s PVO

Ich dachte schon sie hätte es vergessen, aber sie hatte ja recht ich müsste ihr das irgendwann erklären. Resignierend seufzte ich:"In Ordnung, ich wird versuchen es dir zu erklären, also

… ich bin ein Engel, das hast du scheinbar ja schon mitbekommen. Naja, und eigentlich komme ich aus dem Himmelsreich" „Warum bist du von dort weggegangen? Oder hat das was mit dem Unterweltler zu tun? ", unterbrach sie mich.

„Also so ganz freiwillig war das nicht und ja das Vieh hat unteranderem was damit zu tun. Bei uns bestimmt der große Rat was richtig ist und was nicht, ziemlich altmodisch. Wenn man etwas was sie sagen anzweifelt und es nicht zurücknehmen will wird man schlimmstenfalls verbannt. Eine dieser ‚Lehren' besagt das: naja, nichts gegen dich aber, dass alle Menschen bösartig sein und das ihr dafür verantwortlich seit, dass unser Volk fast ausgestorben ist. Ich hab irgendwann angefangen das zu bezweifel. Das hat dem Rat natürlich nicht gefallen.

Also haben sie mich verbannt, ich wollte natürlich nicht gehen. Deswengen haben sie mir den Unterweltler auf den hals gehetzt…"

Sairo´s PVO

Plötzlich sagte er nichts mehr, er sah ziemlich traurig aus. „Tut mir leid… die ganze Sache", so was gemeines, „aber wie kommen die auf sowas? Ich meine, die meisten Menschen glauben nicht mal an Engel? Naja, wenn du willst kannst du bei mir bleiben."

„Kann ich echt hie bleiben? Ich meine störe ich nicht…", traurig sah er zu Boden. „Klar. Ich würde mich freuen, dann wäre ich hier nicht mehr so allein. Und meine Eltern sind sowieso nie da"

--

So jetzt ist das kapi endlich fertig, schreibt ein paar Komments, bitte….


End file.
